Movie Night
by Vinil
Summary: Not only is Sunil embarrassed that the scary movies he and Vinnie have been watching are keeping him up at night, but now he's having strange feelings for his best friend. What do they mean and why is he having them?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I've never written anything romantic before so let me know what you think or how I could improve, creative criticism is always welcome. This isn't usually the kind of story you'll get from me but if it goes over well maybe I'll write more. I won't write exclusively for Littlest Pet Shop but it's what I've been watching recently so you can expect more. Also, apologies in advance for any spelling or grammatical errors, I honestly don't proof-read much. If you see anything weird please let me know! Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Status: Unfinished**

Sunil and Vinnie ran as fast as their legs could carry them. A loud roar burst their eardrums but they didn't slow down. They ran until they came across a large formation of rocks too steep to climb over and it was too late to go back. The two turned to see a horrific monster composed of features belonging to both man and wolf.  
><em>"W-WOLFMAAAAN!"<em> The two screamed in unison. They were trapped and had nowhere to go as the monster slowly trudged forward. They both let out another shriek of terror before Sunil's eyes shot open as he screamed before he realized he had just been having a nightmare... again.

All the pets in the daycamp turned to see what was wrong. Sunil grinned sheepishly and blushed before they realized it was nothing. After a few disapproving glares everyone returned to their own devices as Sunil, still embarrassed, muttered to himself _"That's the last time I nap at the daycamp,"_ However, he knew this wasn't true. He had to nap after staying up late with Vinnie watching horror movies, especially the classics such as the one which had prompted his nightmare from a few seconds ago. He looked forward to movie night all week, and he was sure Vinnie did too. The only problem is, he could never get to sleep the night after watching a horror movie, but if that meant he had to nap in the pet shop the next day, then there's no doubt that he would. Horror movies gave him such an odd thrill he couldn't explain it, sure he was scared out of his mind but, watching them made him feel brave, even when he shrieked like a little girl. Not to mention, he got to spend more time with Vinnie.

Sunil sat up and stretched, closing his eyes as a loud yawn escaped him while he scratched at his side. He opened his eyes back up and was greeted by his best friend Vinnie.

"Finally, you're awake!" Vinnie cheered happily. "Didn't sleep much last night?" Vinnie asked inquisitively. Even though he was known for being a "scaredy cat" Sunil didn't want Vinnie to know the movies scared him THAT much.

_"N-no, just tired,"_ Sunil lied, "I slept plenty last night, anyway, what's been going on today?" Sunil asked desperately attempting to change the subject.

_"Not much since you slept ALL day,"_ Vinnie complained. Sunil looked up at the clock and noticed the time.

"It's time to go already?" Sunil asked, shocked at the amount of time he spent sleeping.

_"Shyeah, my owner's here talking to Mrs. Twombly already,"_ Vinnie replied. Vinnie must have noticed that Sunil looked upset. _"We can just hang out tomorrow,"_ he explained optimistically, trying to comfort Sunil.

_"Yeah..."_ Sunil replied. The two looked out the glass door and saw Vinnie's owner heading their way.

_"Well I guess I gotta go..."_ Vinnie stated awkwardly. He grabbed Sunil and pulled him in for an awkward hug as a last-minute attempt to cheer him up. _"See ya!"_ He shouted as he ran off.

_"S-see ya..."_ Sunil whimpered. He was blushing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Sorry about the short chapters, I update frequently but each chapter is fairly short, regardless, I hope you enjoy!**

That night for the second time in a row, Sunil laid in his bed, unable to sleep. This time however, it wasn't due to fear, he was thinking. Why did he blush? The prospect that he had feelings for his best friend was absurd. He has known Vinnie for a long time and had never felt those odd feelings before. He continued to tell himself it was nothing as the darkness of sleep slowly consumed him.

When he arrived at the pet shop the next day he went straight to Vinnie who had arrived only minutes before he did. _"Hello Vinnie!"_ Sunil yelled cheerfully, grabbing Vinnie and hugging him in an attempt to recreate the emotions of yesterday. Sure enough he felt his face get hot and began to feel awkward.

"Hey to you too!" Vinnie replied awkwardly, taken aback by the spontaneous hug. Sunil broke the embrace and looked at Vinnie in silence for a few awkward seconds before Vinnie asked "_Are you feeling alright? You look a_ little_ red,"_ Sunil froze momentarily before blurting out

_"I'll talk to you later!"_ and ran off into the fire hydrant to hide.

_"Huh, weird."_ Vinnie thought aloud before heading off to watch TV alone.

_"You're so hopeless!"_ Sunil quietly scolded himself.

_"Is someone in there?"_ A voice called from outside. Sunil froze. _"Helloooo?"_ The voice called once again. Sunil remained silent, praying whoever it was would give up and leave him alone. However, sure enough the curious pet entered to investigate. Zoe emerged at the entrance. _"Sunil? What are you doing in here?"_ She asked the mongoose, stepping inside.

_"Oh um, n-nothing I'm just, hanging out as us guys do,"_ Sunil fibbed, resting his arm on the wall trying to look cool. Zoe wasn't convinced and persisted.

_"You can trust me."_ She assured him

_"Ok..." Sunil caved, "what does it mean when you blush after someone makes contact with you?"_ He asked, blushing and feeling awkward as he attempted to remain as vague as possible.

_"Ooooh, sounds like someone's got a crush!"_ Zoe teased. That's the last thing Sunil wanted to hear. _"So...?"_ Zoe continued.

_"So what?"_ Sunil asked.

"_Who is she?"_ Zoe pestered.

_"It's no one!"_ Sunil lied.

_"Aww, please! I won't tell anyone!"_ Zoe insisted.

"_I said it was no one now please leave me alone!"_ Sunil demanded.

_"Aw, alright you win tough guy,"_ she teased tugging on Sunil's cheek before he shook away. _"but when you're ready to talk I better be the first to know!"_ Zoe beamed as she exited the fire hydrant, her tail wagging. No more than a few moments later Zoe and Pepper were already speculating who this mysterious crush may be.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunil later reluctantly emerged from the fire hydrant and looked around. Everyone was going about their daily tasks as usual. Russel was checking to make sure everything was clean, the girls were chatting, Vinnie was dancing, and a few customers were in the shop. Everything was refreshingly normal.

Sunil took a deep breath and began making his way down the slide and onto the floor. He looked for somewhere to go. He wasn't ready to talk to Vinnie right now, not until whatever weird feelings he was having subsided. Cleaning with Russel would bore him, and Blythe was chatting up customers, on the opposite side of the store. He looked at the girls talking and slowly and nervously made his way over to them.

"So that's when I told him- well if it isn't Sunil!" Zoe stopped mid sentence before greeting him and nudging Pepper, they both giggled "Do you need something sweetie?" Zoe asked.

"Oh-um n-not really just seeing what you girls are up to," Sunil stammered nervously.

"Oh we're just talking," Zoe cooed, smiling and glancing at the others, giving the silent command to keep silent about it.

"About what exactly?" Sunil continued.

"Oh you know, girl stuff,"

"Oh... Ok h-have fun," Sunil said, his head dropped and he began walking away slowly. The girls all shared another silent exchange of looks before Zoe sighed and called out

"Wanna join us?" Sunil was in the circle almost immediately.

"So, what are we talking about?" He asked excitedly.

"Ok, so get this-" Zoe began, and Sunil didn't feel out of place for a minute.


	4. Chapter 4

A few more days of monotony flew by, Sunil spending the majority of the day gossiping with the girls. Unbeknownst to Sunil, Vinnie had been growing upset. He finally worked up the courage to ask Sunil what was up. He had been giving him space but he figured it had been enough. He walked up to Sunil and the girls and stood in silence for a moment. The giggling died down as they turned to look at Vinnie. "Do you need something Vinnie?" Penny-Ling asked to break the silence. There was an odd, unexplainable feeling of awkwardness in the air.

"Sunil can you talk?" Vinnie asked trying to keep his voice monotone. Everyone turned to look at Sunil in another breif second of silence before he nervously stood up and replied

"Uh, sure yeah," The two walked out of ear shot if the girls, Sunil dreading each step.

"What's wrong Sunil?" Vinnie asked immediately after they were out of the girls' line of sight.

"What are you talking about Vinnie?"

"We hang out everyday but you've been ignoring me the past couple days,"

"I was just trying to become a better friend to the girls, what's so wrong with-"

"What's so wrong is that I think something is going on and you're not telling me about it, we're supposed to be friends Sunil, you can trust me." Sunil felt strange again. He felt his face grow hot and he felt more nervous than before. Emotions swelled up inside him, each one conflicting the last.

"NOTHING IS WRONG WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sunil screamed as he burst into tears. Embarrased he ran off, once again, leaving Vinnie all alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunil once again ran into the fire-hydrant for comfort, tears streaming down his face. It seemed to be the place to go when you're sad around the shop. He hoped no one had seen him, but he knew the girls had. The daycamp section of the shop had come to a halt, no noise could be heard from anywhere but the red fire-hydrant in the corner.

The girls all shared looks of shock before Zoe stood up. She looked around and slowly made her way to the source of the bawling. He had calmed down a bit but was still crying when she called "Sunil, a-are you ok sweety?"

"G-g-go a-away!" Sunil yelled choking back tears. Zoe knew that was the worst thing she could do and entered anyway. Sunil had by then calmed down to a more quiet cry leaving the two alone in their conversation.

"What's wrong honey?" Zoe asked sympathetically.

"N-nothing" he sobbed almost silently now, wiping away tears as more quickly fell to replace them.

"You can tell-"

"No I can't!"

"Well why can't you?"

Sunil began hyperventalating and speaking quickly while gasping for air, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"BecauseI'mNotEvenSureWhat'sWrongMyselfAndIfIt'sWhatIThinkItIsYouMightHateMeandImScaredZoe!" Sunil began crying loudly again as he collapsed on Zoe's shoulders and grabbed and hugged him. Sunil's crying eventually quieted down again and Zoe took advantage of the silence to look Sunil in the eyes and say,

"Listen, I may be a bit high maintenance, but I love you as much as I love all of my friends and nothing could make me hate you, do you understand?"

Zoe's eyes began to tear up now and Sunil let a small smile break through the tears before his face grew serious again. He looked Zoe back in the eyes and blurted,

"I think I have a crush on Vinnie,"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey guys I really hope you're All enjoying the story! This isn't the best thing I've ever writtwn and my first time ever writing anything romantic so all your support is appreciated! Leave a review to let me know you're enjoying it, it really motivates me to write and just makes me happy. Regardless hope you enjoy!**

Zoe paused for a moment. She was a little suprised, but she meant what she said when she told Sunil she could never stop loving one of her friends. Sunil was still crying, more loudly now than before, he finally dared to look up at Zoe and braced himself for her face of disaproval, instead, he was greeted by a smile. In fact, Zoe had tears in her eyes as well. She said nothing but she leaned in and gave Sunil a long hug. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes with a wide smile before turning and leaving without another word, letting him have some time alone. Sunil hadn't noticed, but he was no longer crying.

Soon after, Sunil reluctantly emerged from the fire hydrant. The pet shop's day campers had a relatively short attention span so the day had returned to its usual hustle and bustle. Everyone except Vinney. Vinney sat alone in his corner, no longer dancing, not talking to friends, not having fun, just sitting. Sunil felt guilty, it was his fault, he lost his temper, and now Vinney felt dismal. Sunil readied himself, he took a deep breath and began walking towards Vinney. He thought about what to say as he made his way over, each step leaving him more anxious than the last. He was now in front of Vinney, there was a brief pause as they both thought of what to say next, then, as if they had rehearsed it, in unison they both blurted out. "I'm sorry!"

"Why are you apologizing?" Sunil asked, staring at Vinney.

"I just assumed I did something wrong, why else wound you get mad at me?" Sunil blushed and felt warm and nervous.

"O-oh, no its not your fault Vinney I'm just... having a bad day is all," Sunil looked around, unable to make eye contact with someone he was lying to, even if it was sort of the truth.

"That's ok, I understand," Vinney replied with a smile. "Wanna see my new dance I've been working on while we werent talking?"

"Sure!" Sunil answered excitedly, as he sat down and became a one pet audience for his friend. Sunil was happy, for the first time in a while. He could finally be around his best friend and act normal again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry I went so long without updating! I'm also sorry this chapter is so short! I'll try not to take so long and make the storry longer next time. I'd just like to thank everyone for positive feedback all of it is greatly appreciated no matter how small!**

A few more days passed and everything was once again normal, or, at least as normal as things usually were in a place where a girl could talk to animals. The day was winding down as everyone grew tired from the day's activities but were not yet going home. Sunil and Vinnie sat in a corner playing rock paper scissors in a futile attempt to curve their boredom. "I just can't wait until it's time to go home," Vinnie complained. Sunil looked a bit confused and asked "Why do you say that?" Vinnie gave Sunil a puzzled look. "Obviously, it's Movie Night, did you forget again.?" Yes.

"N-no of course not it just... slipped my mind for a second, that is all," Sunil lied looking around avoiding eye contact. Sunil was awful at lying, luckily for him, his best friend could be very gullible sometimes.

"Uh huh..." Vinnie doubted. It was not one of those times. Sunil gave an awkward smile while Vinnie gave him a look if disaproval before continuing their countless matches of rock paper and scissors.

Vinnie continued to talk as they played, trading win for loss almost as if they had been taking turns telling each other what they were going to throw next. "Are you excited for tonight?" Vinnie asked.

"Most definitely," Sunil answered swiftly in a manner that seemed to ask why Vinnie would ask such a silly question. There was an awkward pause as their rock paper scissor matches grew slower as fast as they grew even more bored in their current situation. The anticipation of watching a scary movie was there but it was too far away to really think about at the moment.

The two fell back in unison and gave loud sighs. Staring at the ceiling seemed to be the only thing to do at the moment. The clock ticked, then tocked, then ticked, then tocked seconds seemed to be minutes, minutes feeling like hours. The pet shop had been having an unusually boring day, nothing like later that night.


End file.
